Love Me So
by sevenletters
Summary: Aletheia Lucis Caelum - Sister of Noctis- She's always ready to join the fray, and shall proudly fight like a true queen. But what happens when a certain enemy of Insomnia finds her quite interesting? Forced to fight against those who were once dear to her, tragedy begins to strike endlessly and everything seems to fall apart for her.


Aletheia Lucis Caelum.

She has the heart of a playful child, but a body that of a young adult. She's labeled as the princess of Insomnia, but isn't totally a kind-hearted one. She's the type who favors thrilly adventures and mayhem rather than pretty castles and elegant but torturous dresses. She's always ready to join the fray, and shall proudly fight like a true queen. But what happens when a certain enemy of Insomnia finds her quite interesting? Forced to fight against those who were once dear to her, tragedy begins to strike endlessly and everything seems to fall apart for her.

{AU}

Chapter 1 – Aletheia Lucis Caelum

"Hm, this won't be enough." Worriedly said Aletheia, the princess of Insomnia, as she examined the bouquet of lilacs the maids had prepared. Her voice echoed throughout the almost empty room which seems to extend vastly. She was just doing nothing, besides sitting atop her oversized, bejeweled chair, bored to death.

"I requested twice more than this, _didn't I_?" She said in a slightly low-pitched tone but it seems to threaten everyone in the room, except for Nyx. She loved the feeling of being on the top, having sovereign power over the others. The way they flinch, lower their heads, and finally breaking out in cold sweats.

"O-Our sincerest apologies, your highness. We'll d-do as you request." The head maid stuttered, clearly overdoing it, and bowed before leaving with the other maids. Now she's left alone with the canny kingslaive.

"So, your highness." Nyx called first.

"Yes, you know already." Aletheia said as she stood up with a triumphant smile on her face. She walked with elegance, eye to eye with Nyx, and closed the distance between them.

"Let's escape." Aletheia convinced him.

Nyx just snickered. "You've done it a hundred times alone."

"Doesn't mean I can't tag you along." She smirked, her steely blue eyes boring into his black ones.

Nyx thought for a second, deciding on what to do with the naughty princess.

"Fine-" His words were cut off by the cheerful laugh Aletheia gave off, joyous of the fact that Nyx, one of the few people she made friends with in the castle, has agreed to her demands.

Aletheia didn't give Nyx a chance to speak another word as she grabbed him by the arm. They were sprinting towards a secret door, which they have decided to use as their escape hatch ever since the day Aletheia had found them.

"Oh, wait." She stopped in her tracks halfway before diverting her attention towards the abandoned lilacs.

"Thought might wanna drop brother a little gift." She happily said as her most favorite person comes into her mind. She leisurely walked back to a notably large table, in which the bouquet of lilacs laid atop. Her icy blue orbs eyed the flowers, softly admiring its pale violet tone. She has a sweet spot with flowers, their beauty is like ecstasy for her eyes. Nyx and Aletheia carried them in their arms as they snuck their way out of the room and through the voluminous hallways.

They finally reached the main hall and thankfully none of the guards in that area was informed of the princess being prohibited to leave her chambers. A few corners away and they had finally arrived at the prince's room. She snatched the other lilacs from Nyx's arms and knocked twice. A few Seconds later the door was opened, revealing a sleepy Noctis and Umbra.

"Huh, Aletheia? What are you up to... again?" Noctis asked suspiciously, taking notice of the smirk shown on her thin lips.

"Here." She handed him the boquet of lilacs.

Noctis hesitantly took the flowers, giving Aletheia a surprised look.

"They're pretty right?" Aletheia told him, sparkles glowing in her eyes as she waited for an answer from his brother.

"I can agree with that." Noctis said, pulling the lilacs close to him before giving Aletheia a light pat on her head.

"A-ah," She blushed slightly at his brother's sweet gesture and hugged him in return. "That's right, you should come with me!" Aletheia said and grabbed his brother's arm but before she could take another step, Noctis had stopped her.

"Escaping again, Alatheia? Father might need you later so keep the fun for later. And I'm not going." Reasoned Noctis, taking his arm away from her sister. Aletheia was disappointed. Very. But why would he not come? They've always did this together and yet now-

"Oh," She paused, "Writing a letter for the lovely bride, huh?" cheekily pointed out Aletheia, eyeing the notebook wrapped around Umbra. Fast as light, she took the love notebook in her hands, browsing it from page to page.

Reading it aloud, "My dearest Lunafreya-"

"Stop it, you brat!" Noctis argued as he tried to snatch away the notebook from Aletheia.

"Br-brat?!

Iamsoongoingtostartmyjourneytowardsaltissia-" Aletheia read as fast as she can to thoroughly embarrass the prince, but stopped midway when she remembered about her promise to Prompto.

"I... I should go. I completely forgot about Prompto!" She almost shouted before throwing the notebook at Noctis' face and ran off towards the entrance.

"Prompto? You're gonna see him today?" Noctis asked, interested. Although he was completely ignored.

"Nyx! Wanna come?" She invited.

"No thanks, your highness!" Nyx replied immediately.

"What? Fine have fun with yourself!" Aletheia complained and escaped by herself to see her friend Prompto.

"Childish as ever." Noctis commented at her behavior. Nyx half-smiled at this, agreeing with the prince's opinion about her. He then bid Noctis goodbye before returning back to his post.

"Proooomptoooo!" The blonde felt chills down his spine upon hearing the loud princess call out his name. He do love the lively presence of Aletheia, but sometimes she just scares him.

"Here comes the devil, the devil!" He whispered to himself as the princess nears him.

"Yo," Prompto felt a tap on his back and then comes the cheerful face of Aletheia.

"H-hey!" Prompto was quite nervous today. He had asked Aletheia to help him photoshoot a wedding celebration, since no one else was available. But knowing her, the trip would most likely not go according to his plans.

"So where are we heading? I came like I promised." She chirped, excited about the mission.

"There's this wedding, I actually know the guy and he's seen some of my photos and thought they were great, so he payed me to get him and his bride good shots during the event..." He trailed off when he noticed Aletheia wasn't paying much attention to him and instead she was petting a stray cat.

"Are you lost? Hungry? Lonely?" She was talking to the cat.

Prompto sighed and he could tell this day was going to be a long day.

AN: Hi guysss. Let me know what you think of the story ;)

Aletheia is a younger sister of Noctis and the story most likely revolves around her, and her interactions with the FFXV characters. Since English is not my native language, there may be some grammatical errors I'm sorryy.

I do not own FFXV or any of its characters. Just my OC, Aletheia.


End file.
